


What Love Should Be.

by StarlitSkyGW



Category: Love - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Love, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSkyGW/pseuds/StarlitSkyGW
Summary: This is a fiction piece I wrote about how I see love.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What Love Should Be.

He looked at me and I knew. I just knew. He didn’t have to verbally say it. He was talking with only his actions. Whether it was a wink, a slight nod, the way he smiled. 

The world was falling apart around us, but I stayed calm and grounded to that spot, because I had him and he’s all that mattered. 

I took his hands in mine and I looked directly into his deep brown eyes, and I felt the pull. I felt our souls link. 

“I’ve been searching for you my whole life.” I said quietly. “Me too.” He replied.

In that moment I knew nothing else mattered but the man standing in front of me. 

Every bad thing that had happened to us up until this point disappeared. It was all for this...love.

When your hearts been broken many times over and over again, love starts to become jaded. But once in a while you hope to open up to someone you know could mean something in your life. 

The time had come for me. It was happening now. And it wasn’t just all physical you know? 

It was getting to know each other intimately on every single level. It was talking and laughing until dawn.

It was seeing each other at our worst and then comfort.

It was trusting and leaning on each other to get through this life thing 50/50.

It was listening and me reaching into myself and pulling out my heart to hand over to them with care. 

It.Was.Him.

I wanted to take care of him when he was sick, and hold him when he was frustrated. 

I wanted to feel his hot breath on my neck, his gentle kisses on my lips. His hands intertwined within my hair. 

I loved the moments when I was able to stop and study every line on his face. 

Tracing his face with my fingers. Committing him to my memory. 

The sound of his deep voice was calming. Especially when I was feeling a bit anxious. He was a stress relief for me and I hope I was that for him. 

A pleasant escape from reality, but also using our love for each other to get through our realities of every day life. 

I was hungry for him and could never seem to get enough. His arms and wrists strong, something nice to hold onto whilst making love. 

His hands looked and felt soft as I’d run my fingers over the veins that were sticking up. 

I wanted passion and fire. I wanted to be his fully and he mine. 

I loved his laugh, his smirk, his playfulness. To get lost in a moment and pretend time wasn’t even a thing.

I.wanted.him.

Him. He wasn’t perfect, but he was perfect for me. 

So there I stood getting lost in his eyes as he gently pulled the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, and then he kissed me, hard. And as he stood back and looked at me I knew. I just knew. 


End file.
